


Moonlit revels

by TheOccasionalSquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairy Keith, Fairy Lance, Fairy Tales, M/M, fairy revels are neat, how fast can i post this, idk - Freeform, lance is a KINNNNNNG, maybe a bit pining, nothing really too romantic, or something idk, so that i can partake in a zine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/pseuds/TheOccasionalSquirrel
Summary: “Fairy magic,” he comments, “not to be trifled with.”





	Moonlit revels

Keith now knows it is human nature to be irresistibly drawn to making bets they’re incredibly, stupidly confident in. Another thing Keith also now knows is that the charming, kind, blue eyed boy is neither tir-e e lintes nor demon. He simply has the forest’s favour. Which he hadn’t known when Lance bet him he could finally surprise him (Keith was trained to be ready for anything) and then promptly sucked in a leaf into his skin.  
Well, sucked in is a crude word for it. The process went a little something like this:  
One moment there was a fallen leaf on Lance’s bare shoulder, (autumn had been here for months, trees seemed to be constantly losing their leaves but always having some to spare) (Lance liked to soak up the little sunshine they got) (which meant he was shirtless most of the time)(Keith would never admit to liking that) and the other, it was seemingly blended in with Lance’s skin.  
The leaf seemed to sink into his skin like it would into water- but smoother, flatter. It looked like a tattoo (Keith was very much tempted to touch).  
Truly, Lance is magical and beautiful and all those nice words Keith never learned.  
In any case, Keith would refrain from making bets against Lance in the future.   
Or so he told himself.  
Another nymph pranced and swirled in front and then away from him. She danced towards the buffet table and grabbed a grail of what must have been fairy wine and then- still in rhythm with the music- went back to dance with a seemingly random partner.  
That was the third one so far.  
It wasn’t that the idea of dancing with scandalously clad nymphs, fairies and spirits in the middle of a forest clearing wasn’t appealing. Well, for sober Keith it wasn’t. But fairy wine was stronger than regular wine, and Keith’s resolve to “not have fun under any circumstances” was fading.   
He glanced towards where Lance was talking to one of the nymphs, her hair dripping wet and her hand still covered in shimmering scales. He caught Keith looking and winked- winked before Keith could look away, the shiny water droplets hanging off his antlers scattering light all over the grass.  
Two things he cannot forget are that Lance is very, very powerful. Instant flower tattoos aside, having an entire forest favour your existence is no small thing. He is a king here, a king of fairies and flowers and secret lakes and-  
And antlers. Slender and elegant and made of gold, of gold. With drops of water suspended amongst them- he is a sight to behold. The humble witch with his threadbare clothes is replaced with a king- King of the forest and his golden antlers as a crown.  
The nymph Lance is talking to giggles and brings her fairy wine to her lips and it is then that Keith sees- she only has one arm. Lance reaches up- Keith realizes he cannot take his eyes away- picks a crystal from his crowns and drops it into the girls wine while she isn’t looking.   
Keith chokes on his wine- when did he get another glass?¬- Lance did not just poison that girl. Keith knows of the ways that lords and ladies poison their consorts wine and then drag them off to have their way with them. He just can’t believe that Lance- sweet and kind and good- would do something like this. Keith could name at least six fairies that would gladly have a roll in the grass with Lance (not that he was counting) (he was just sort of staring) (maybe glaring).  
Anger fills him up from head to toe and Keith starts pushing his way towards the nymph and Lance, determined to expose Lance’s awful deed to the fairies that seem to idolize him. Keith cannot stand for this.  
A spirit pushes a grail of wine into his hand (he cannot stand another drop of wine either) and a fairy shouts “Cheers! Three cheers to the Moon! Five cheers to the Stars!”. Keith makes the mistake of looking at the person before someone catches him unawares and he is dragged away- shouts of protest muffled by cheers and spilled wine.  
“Where are you going? Fairy revels are too dangerous for drunk humans,” the person who’s dragged him off says, and Keith looks up to see Lance looking down at him, those water crystals sparkling with an unnatural light.   
Keith blinks, breaking out of his trance. Damn that crown.  
He thrashes for a moment before getting out of Lance’s grasp, he turns on his heel and swings a fist which Lance catches with ease.   
He tries to hit Lance again- and now Lance is holding both his hands.”Woah- hey- calm down!” Lance tries but Keith is unstoppable-  
“Let me go! I know you drugged that poor girl you ass! How- how could you?”  
“Wh-what girl? You mean her?” Lance says, his eyebrows high above his beautiful blue eyes as he turns Keith around to look. And look he does. The girl was laughing, crying tears of joy and wiping them off with-  
“You made her a new hand,” Keith exclaims in disbelief.  
“Well made is a little bit of an exaggeration,” Keith is already moving towards the girl again- “Keith, wait!” Lance grabs his hand but Keith cannot take his eyes away. The girl’s new hand is made out of glass, yet it moves no different than a normal hand.   
Gather dew drops from strawberry leaves in a golden pan to heal all your wounds. But make sure to do it before sunrise. The sun will steal your magic and burn your wounds further.  
The sun peaks through the clouds at dawn- the spell breaks.  
The crystals from the crown drop and mix in with the dew.  
The golden antlers turn to dry twigs.  
The forest clearing and faerie revel are washed away before Keith’s eyes.   
Keith looks to Lance- Lance whose human glory didn’t disappear with the moonlight.  
“Fairy magic,” he comments, “not to be trifled with.”   
A leaf falls off his shoulder.


End file.
